


Bottom Tubbo smut! Mcyt oneshots

by Kuniro



Category: SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Ranboo, Alpha TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Omega, Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Consent!, Dominant Tubbo, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone enjoys Tubbo, Gonna add more tags!, Handcuffs, Its smut about Tubbo ok?, Lube, M/M, Omega Toby Smith | Tubbo, Omegaverse, Sex Toys, Smut, blindfold, requests are open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuniro/pseuds/Kuniro
Summary: Mcyt, bottom Tubbo smut! Request if you want anything, I’ll do anything from rape to polyamory.(Tubbo gonna have back pain forever lol)
Relationships: Jack Manifold/Toby Smith, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot, Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship, Tubbo/Ranboo/Tommy
Comments: 64
Kudos: 304





	1. Request page!

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Tubbo supremacy.

Hello!

Please request any Bottom Tubbo smutshot you would like to see!

(the only thing I won’t do is x readers. Like No, no and no. I hate x readers no offence if y’all like them)

Ill do anything just make sure you have :

-The ship

-The kinks

-The basic plot

-how you want the smut

-Etc

Ill try to post every 3 days so stick around for those!

I’m working on :

A Gang-bang with bdsm and other kinks!(it’s (bottom) Tubbo x techno x Wilbur x others

Others cuming soon! (Cumming ha funny)


	2. Tubbo x Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter since it’s my first one with a basic plot!  
> Tommy and Tubbo have been dating for awhile now.  
> One day Tommy goes to Tubbo’s house un-announced and walks in on Tubbo playing with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s my first time actually righting smut so bear with me!

Tommy and Tubbo had only recently started dating.But why was Tommy always thinking about him?And not just the regular hangout out thinking, he was thinking about doing stuff to him,like sexually!

Tommy’s train of though was stopped when he noticed he finally reached Tubbo’s house.Tommy was going to surprise his boyfriend.Well actually he really just wanted to see him but he convinced himself that he was going for Tubbo’s sake.

Tommy had a spare key so he unlocked the front door and walked in the house.Took his shoes and jacket off and looked around for Tubbo.No sign of him though.Tommy quickly searched the first floor but came to the conclusion that he was in his room upstairs.

As he ran up the stairs he heard a faint panting sound(wonder why 😏 ).He was concerned that Tubbo ,the clutz that he is, got himself hurt and needed help.So like any good boyfriend would do, ran to Tubbo’s room and opened the door without knocking.

“T-Tommy...Not so hard. Ahh~”

And there he stood face red, completely flushed.

“T-Tubbo?”

Tubbo jumped up , completely embarrassed, dildo in his hand.

“I can explain!”

Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s wrist and blushed.”If you wanted to do it, you should’ve just said so”.Following that he pinned Tubbo down and held his wrists above his head.Tubbo doing so quite submissively.Tommy grabbed the dildo from Tubbo’s hand and placed it down next to a bottle of lube on the counter and said “how many times did you cum using this whilst thinking about me?” In which Tubbo responded “f-four t times.” Tommy still flushed suddenly got really hot and said “want the real thing?”.

At that moment Tubbo’s eyes glowed up and had a embarrassed yet lustfull look.Tommy took that as a yes and proceeded to take the lube Tubbo used from the counter of the table.Rubing it on himself and making sure it was ready.He lined himself with his hole still making sure Tubbo wanted too saying things like “ are you sure you’re ok with this I i- am big” or “Tubbo you’re sure this isn’t going to hurt?”(we Stan consentful boyfriend).Tubbo growing impatient thrusted his hips down pushing a bit of the tip in.Getting a loud but soft grunt from Tubbo.Tubbo glaring into Tommy whilst doing so.Tommy getting the hint started going at a slow pace , not wanting to hurt Tubbo after all.He knew how much this would hurt his back.After a couple harder thrusts Tubbo starts begging for more “Tommy f-faster, harder T-Tommy it’s so good!”

Tommy blushes harder then before and does what his boyfriend asks.He starts speeding up with more force.This of course getting loud moans from Tubbo.Just when he thinks things can’t get better Tubbo gasps so loud he makes hentai girls shocked(lol).”w-what was that?Are you ok!” Tommy’s said with a genuinely concerned look on his face.

Tubbo panting heavily ,grunts and responds with a “do -do that again”

Tommy was also curious so he goes and hits that spot again, getting the same loud response from Tubbo.Tommy loves hearing that sound, the sound of Tubbo moaning to his master, Tommy.So he goes harder and faster, wanting to hear that beautiful noise again and again and again.Picking up a faster then before pace only hitting that spot.Tommy enjoys this a lot the sound,the smell,the Tubbo.On the other hand Tubbo is panting so hard it sounds like he just did a 20 mile run without stopping.Moaing Tommy’s name so much,so loud that his throat is sore.He never expected Tommy to be this good, even though it’s their first time. He’s big,like big big.He has good technique he has abs- anyone but Tubbo would’ve guessed he was experienced. But Tubbo knew it was his first time and he was happy that they were sharing this experience together.

After doing that for another hour or so,non stop moaning from Tubbo and non stop thrusting from Tommy, Tommy finally pulls out earning the last long and large moan from Tubbo ( well for now at least).

“That was so good Tubs, next time I won’t hold back though”. Tommy said smirking.

Tubbo coughed on those words “h-holding back?”

“Well yeah?I only put it in halfway”(biggest plot twist of the century lmao)

“Nnnnnngh” Tubbo blushed and laid down next to Tommy.”You’re going to break me, it’s soooo long and thickkk” he said with a mocking tone.””

I’m not even tired yet, wanna go again?” Tommy said jokingly.I mean he would kill Tubbo if they went again.

“N-Nevermind”was the last thing Tubbo said before passing out of exhaustion in Tommy’s sweaty arms.

“I love you Tubs” placing a kiss on Tubbo’s forehead, Tommy’s falls asleep as well.


	3. Tubbo x Ranboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by Smuttinhaler!  
> This is what they requested:  
> ranboo and tubbo wanna try something new, so tubbo handcuffs ranboo to the bed and blindfolds him and does whatever with him. tubbo will still be bottoming of course (powerbottoming that is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change it up a little, but anyways I think it turned out pretty well!

Tubbo was having a really bad day, he was horny, like really really horny.Tubbo was horny because he wanted to do it with Ranboo all day.But every time he hinted to it his boyfriend just said “im not in the mood” or just brushed him off whilstthey were making out with a “your drooling on me” or a “my favourite shows is on”.

Recently Tubbo realized Ranboo hasn’t been wanting to do the deed with him at all.And if they did he would have a bored look on his face! I mean Tubbo though Ranboo loved Tubbo!Especially doing him, against a wall, the counter on the sofa, the bed Anything really !

Tubbo didn’t really know why Ranboo was acting this way.He thought of a bunch of reasons, mostly depressing ones(for Tubbo at least).Like maybe Ranboo was cheating on him and that’s why he didn’t want to do it or he just didn’t love Tubbo anymore.Tubbo almost cried to the idea that his big dic- he means boyfriend didn’t love him anymore.

I mean Tubbo’s never wanted anyone to fuck him that badly.It was honestly kinda concerning.Until his face lit up, tears almost completely gone.

“Ranboo wanted more!” 

Tubbo had remembered that the last time they did it Ranboo kept on going on about how he saw that Wilbur had been using these handcuffs and blindfolds(don’t ask with who)and also wanted to give them a try since he liked the idea of Tubbo dominating him.

Of course Tubbo forgot this! His giant coc- BOYFRIEND was fucking him senseless that night.Though he still had an unamused face he still made Tubbo blackout.You can’t blame Tubbo for forgetting this important information I mean a LARGE man/enderman was buried into him hitting his sweet spot with every thrust!

Tubbo happily with his new information called over his over 6 foot 6 inch boyfriend( although ‘down there’ he was a lot bigger than 6 inches, heck he was over 8!You know being enderman and everything)

told Ranboo something along the lines of “ Ranboo you wanna come over?Tommy’s here and he keeps on saying weird things like “I’m bigger than Ranboo” I mean he’s not even that tall!How could he ever be taller than an enderman?!

Of course Tubbo knew this would send his boyfriend rushing over.He knew Ranboo was insecure about Tubbo being with Tommy ,or anyone in fact.Since for some unknown reason they all seemed to claim he was their “soulmate”.

And so when Ranboo heard Tubbo say Tommy was saying weird sexual things he dropped everything he was doing to go see Tubbo and make sure Tommy didn’t make a move.

I mean Tommy definitely had a thing for Tubbo!

For now it was just a waiting game till Ranboo arrived at Tubbo’s house, in which Tubbo had his “ Tommy ready” for Ranboo.

When Ranboo got there he knocked so hard on Tubbo’s front door he might’ve broke it!(Not the only thing he gon be breaking too night, lol)

Tubbo opens the front door to see a sweaty, hot ,muscular enderman standing infront of him.

“Where the hell is this bastard” Ranboo said walking into Tubbo’s house while panting from running for so long without a break.

(He took his shoes off don’t worry!)

“Huh?Oh right ehh umm. He’s upstairs in my room.” He said that with such a shaky voice you would believe he also just ran for a long time.

Ranboo shivered a little when he heard Tubbo say his room.

“W-what were you guys doing u-up there? His voice getting softer.

Tubbo didn’t reply, instead he motioned Ranboo to follow him up the stairs.

Ranboo a little hesitantly followed.Not wanting to find a naked Tommy in Tubbo’s bedsheets.But no.No what he found was much worse(or better).

Tubbo opened his bedroom doorand walked in with Ranboo following.To no extent was Tommy there.Instead there in the place Ranboo thought Tommy’d be, was handcuffs and a blindfold.

Ranboo chocking on his words managed to spit out a very hesitant and unsure

“T-Tubbo I, I well umm I w-wanted to try these out to be honest.”

They both blushed at those words.

“Well yeah y-you kind of said it while you were r-railing me last week.”

“R-right”. Ranboo now completely flushed, did the one thing he though he should do.Lay down.

All Ranboo wanted in the moment was for his cute tiny boyfriend to be using Ranboo as a toy.Whilst Ranboo was cuffed and blindfolded.So logically he laid down hands on his head.

“Well go on” Ranboo said with a soft but harsh tone.

Tubbo shaked a little but did as he was told and grabbed the handcuffs.He placed them around Ranboo’s wrists.Tubbo did so with a lustfull yet concerned look.

Ranboo honestly couldn’t tell if Tubbo was going to pounce on him and fuck him senseless or just straight up leave the room.

Once Tubbo secured Ranboo’s wrists to a metal pole he had above his bed frame(just don’t) he started stripping, first his shirt then his pants and there you know it he didn’t even have boxers on.

Tubbo swallowed hard as he started climbing unto his now fully erect hybrid dildo- LOVER.He unzipped Ranboo’s pants and took them off.Tossing them to the floor without hesitation.

“If you’re having second thoughts, we could erm try again another time”

“NO!” Tubbo desperately yelled out.

He pulled off Ranboo’s boxers and stared down.He shivered at the thought of putting it in himself.I mean first of all they only did it either against a wall or on a bed were Ranboo ,would be on top uselely from the back since Tubbo didn’t like it when Ranboo saw his lustfull face crying out for him.

And secondly Ranboo was part enderman, meaning he was abnormally bigger, than any normal human so putting it in himself would definitely arch his back in such a curve he could possibly break it!

But that didn’t matter anymore, well for now at least.Tubbo grabbed the blindfold and covered Ranboo’s eyes.Ranboo wasn’t really nervous, instead he was anticipating the beautiful noises Tubbo would make.Sexy or Cute? Either was fine, he just was excited.Finally something new, something were he feels like he isn’t in control, that is exactly what he wanted.

Tubbo gently placed his hands on Ranboo’s shirt(he didn’t take it off) and moved his chin closer together passionately kissing his boyfriend.They were practically eating each other.Tubbo took a second to breathe, in which Ranboo saw as an opportunity to shove his tongue in Tubbo’s mouth.Getting a soft pathetic moan from him yet still hearable.

Tubbo pulled away and felt a little embarrassed that Ranboo heard him.

He realized he didn’t have lube.So he took the next best thing.

“Open your mouth” Tubbo said eagerly.

“Al-Alright” Ranboo replied feeling dominated(in a good way).

Tubbo pushed three fingers into Ranboo’s watery wet mouth.

It felt weird to Ranboo, being forced by a puny human.But he liked it, in an odd way.

Ranboo had stopped paying attention.He didn’t notice Tubbo pull his now saliva covered fingers out of his mouth.And he certainly didn’t notice Tubbo say he was starting to prepare himself with his first finger.

So when a cute grunt followed by a soft moan came out of Tubbo’s mouth, Ranboo was not ready.The noise turned him on which made him

buck his hips forward, digging it into Tubbo’s upper thigh.Very close to Tubbo’s hole.

A large “Ahhhhhng” came out of Tubbo’s mouth.Since Ranboo was blindfolded he didn’t notice that the moan wasn’t because Ranboo poked his thigh.It was because he made Tubbo push in another finger fully deep into Tubbo.

“R-Ranboooohhhh that that nggghhhhh”. Tubbo couldn’t even form a proper sentence.

Ranboo realized what he did and whispered in Tubbo’s ear hungrily

“I’m impatient, so don’t even bother with another finger”

Tubbo melted with that.So.Fucking.Dreamy.

“Oh- oK I’m p-putting it in” Tubbo shakily said. He took one last big breathe and gulped.Placing his entrance with his boyfriends large dick.

Ranboo’s dick throbbed when he heard does broken words.Cute ,he thought.

And with that Tubbo pushed himself down stopping about half way to breathe.

“Fucking hell~ h-haaa “ Tubbo moaned some more and took in large breaths to kind of get used to the intoxicating yet exhilarating experience he was having.

It wasn’t like usual, no it was more to Tubbo.He knew that Ranboo would only be focusing on the embarrassing loud moans he would cry out and try to muffle.

Tubbo tried to stay quiet , but how could he?He only pushed it about half way and he already felt like he was going to explode from the inside!

When Ranboo is on top Tubbo never really focuses on the feeling.He focuses on the pathetic moans he gasps out when he wants more.

Having said that Tubbo started pushing it deeper.He felt Ranboo’s dick throb a little , it gave Tubbo a bit of a scare causing him to push deeper and moan louder without censor.

Tubbo felt it coming, he felt his cum trying to be pleasured out of him down to every drop.In which he submitted to the idea of being milked dry.If it was by Ranboo only of course.Ranboo felt the same.

Shortly after, he came.Causing him to squeeze down on the 3/4’s of Ranboo’s dick that was in him.Tubbo was moaning, not only because he got smaller.But because Ranboo got bigger.

In one finale big breathe Tubbo pushed it all in without a second to spare.He moaned so loud he knew his neighbours heard.But that didn’t matter, what did matter to him was that he had pushed it all in!He was so happy until he heard Ranboo say

“Nghh~ I’m s—sorry T-Tubs”.

Tubbo knew what he meant and got scared.He meant that he was about to cum. Tubbo’s head spun around.If he pulled out now, he would have to do that all over again.But if he didn’t he would be filled with enderman semen since their doing it raw.Enderman semen is Something that is thicker and stickier then regular cum. Ranboo’s never cummed inside of Tubbo before.But that’s because he knew it would strain the poor boy and possibly knot him.

While Tubbo was thinking, his boyfriend was getting closer, it was harder at keeping it in.He ,he just couldn’t do it anymore!

Without warning the hybrid painted the bottoms insides white.Getting an abnormally long moan from Tubbo, it sounded like he was hurt butstill enjoyed it.

With Tubbo now extra lubed and a lot hornier, he started moving up, then down in a slow repeated pace. It felt so good to him, it felt so hard, big and juicy.He couldn’t keep it in.He panted and moaned so sexually.Ranboo loved it.

Tubbo still at his delicious slow pace, made his voice break when he felt a tickle in his stomach.It felt really good but he couldn’t put it to words.Tubbo naturally tried to hit that spot again, but failed to find it.

That sudden exhilaration gave Tubbo the energy to start moving at a faster, stronger more irregular pace.He started doing himself roughly , like Ranboo was just going to disappear of the face of the earth at any moment.

They continued , continued and continued for longer then they both thought Tubbo would last, which to be honest neither of them thought would be long.

Him still obviously moaning cutely.

Tubbo’s eyes were closed, because of instincts triggered by the lust.

So he didn’t notice when Ranboo’s blindfold started sliding off his face.Revealing the amazing messed up face of Tubbo.The face that was crunched up because of the feeling of putting in something so big by himself.

Ranboo got caught up in the beautiful moment so he didn’t realize his knot building up.Of course neither did Tubbo so, when he pushed back down, he found himself being knotted in place.Which was very uncomfortable in the position they were in.

Tubbo reopened his eyes to the surprise of Ranboo no longer having the blindfold on his eyes.By now it was covering his nose.Tubbo was extremely embarrassed that not only did his lover hear those moans he also saw them!

“Hey, uncuff me , since being knotted like that will hurt for a long time” Ranboo demanded

Tubbo abided his boyfriend and uncuffed him, taking off his blindfold in the process.

Ranboo rubbed his wrists, not in pain thought.But in some odd lust filling up in only that spot on his arm.(anyways)

Tubbo started shaking, his boyfriends slow movements causing him to collapse onto his chest.

Ranboo flipped them over to the side so that they were now spooning.Whilst the transition he did accidentally push his knot deeper.But he was ok with that, since that meant he got to stay with his cute little human fluff-ball boyfriend longer.

A while later Tubbo had fallen asleep caused by the lack of movements and sleep deprivation. He looked like an angel to Ranboo. Kinda sweaty and had bags under his eyes , but still beautiful to him.Shortly after that Ranboo fallen asleep as well.

Still gripping his boyfriend with his sweet cuddles and his knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to work on my endings to these, they always suck😓


	4. Tubbo x Ranboo x Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by my friend! Let’s call her little bun-bun
> 
> Overstimulation,double penetration  
> Could you make it an omegaverse?like Tubbo(omega) is childhood friends with Tommy(Alpha).Then Tubbo goes into heat with Ranboo(they do the yaoi)Tommy finds them and like joins in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just going to say this was rushed!  
> So sorry if at some points it isn’t as detailed.  
> Anyways enjoy!❤️

Tommy has been friends and neighbors to Tubbo for a long time now.He remembers the day Tubbo moved into the house next door so clearly.

He was 9.It was sunny, even so it was still very windy.Tommy had decided to go play outside.

And that’s when he saw him.The cutest little cat hybrid ever.He was pestering his human parents about wanting to get the biggest room in the house.Then he looked over his shoulder, to Tommy.He had the worlds nicest smile, a face so friendly and adorable, no one could resist.

He walked over to Tommy still smiling, his tail wagging back and fourth.Tommy had read in class that only omegas had tails and ears!Although Tommy didn’t know what “omega” meant, he still knew that when their tails wag it means that their happy or flustered and when their down it means their sad or scared.

“Hi! I’m Tubbo!” He had said so joyfully.

“Cute.” Tommy said without realizing.

“Wha- no erm I mean cute uhh tail” he spitted out thinking he was slick.

“Yeah er as far as I know, I was born with it”

It was an awkward situation for both parties.Yet still comforting in some twisted way.

That was the day Tommy knew.On that day he found his so called ‘fated pair’.Tommy had also learned about that in class.Only alphas and omegas can be paired.Tommy, obvious already knew he was an alpha, since his parents would non stop brag about it to everyone.Even the old neighbors! No wonder they wanted to get away from there.He knew Tubbo also loved him, I mean he did confess to him when they were 14 right? And he did say it back right?Unless Tommy had gone crazy anddreamt about the cute little beast.

Tommy knew Tubbo loved him, so why was he in bed getting fucked by some other guy?

(Now don’t jump into conclusions ok, let’s see what happened to Tubbo right before this)

Tubbo had a seemingly normal day, well as far as it goes.He woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast and was heading off to school.He had his bag packed and everything.Before leaving his house, he quickly grabbed a medical container that had heat suppressants labeled on it.He needed to take at least three everyday now since his heat was coming up soon.He already had one that his mom left out on his breakfast plate, and was going to take the other two at school.

He hopped on the bus and it drove off to school.Now, where was Tommy he thought, well Tommy has a track record for over sleeping and would oftenjust go to Tubbo’s house after school to pick up the homework.This happened more often than he would like to admit, but he still got b’s at school so it wasn’t like he was going to fail anytime soon.

“Ouch!” Tubbo screamed quietly as his head was banged against the window of the school bus abruptly stopping. “Damnit” he whispered out.

“Language” said jokingly the boy who the bus had stopped for.He sat down next to Tubbo, proceeding with “Hi I’m Ranboo, and you are?”

“In pain, I think I got a concussion” he sighed out whilst holding his eye contact with Ranboo.

“Well In pain, I find your name quite odd, if you may un-Cute .” Ranboo said, flirtingly.

“Ugh, fine. Hi I’m Tubbo, a male omega who hurt his head.Do you need anything else?”He asked with a harsh tone. Tubbo isn’t mean, it’s just the heat messing with him.He could’ve met this guy any other time but noooo.

“Is your heat coming up?”Ranboo said.”I learned that male omegas get more mood swings than females when there heats are close.” He sounded a little concerned yet very pleased with himself for being so a he would say intelligent.

“I’ve got it under control” He said with his regular cute soft voice.He continued with a

”I’m sorry” that he murmured under his breath embarrassed and flushed red.

After a 10 minute wait.The bus finally got to school.The duo exchanged one finale conversation before getting off and heading their separate ways.

“Well I, umm see you around Ranboo”

“Same to you cutie or um I mean Tubbo”

They both blushed and looked away.Saying bye again as they both actually walked away this time.

Skip to lunch.

Tubbo had just finished eating his dinner.Smoked salmon with mashed potatoes and green beans which was his all time favourite. He then opened his bag to get his suppressants. He reached down, grabbed the bottle and opened it.But to his surprise, it was empty.

Tubbo in the first couple of seconds was concerned of going into heat .Then thought that he was going to be fine since his heat was a couple days away anyway and it was unlikely he was going to go into heat early.All he needed to do was keep a distance between him and any pheromone showering alphas in his school.Which was only like what a couple hundred?

To his surprise he spent the entire day, within a safe distance and didn’t even smell a higher level of pheromones than usual.

That was of course until he got back on the bus to go back home.To his surprise Ranboo was an alpha.A crazy hot pheromone showering alpha to be correct.He was going to sit down next to him, until Tubbo got up and ran out the bus.He decided walking a 14 minute bus ride was better than being sat on a bus next to a sweet hot alpha.

So he walked and after about twice the time it would’ve taken him if he had taken the bus, he had arrived at his house.He walked up his driveway and suddenly stopped.

“What the- are you doing here?”He confusely asked Ranboo, who was leaning on Tubbo’s door.

“Well, I had to make sure my cute omega made it home, after he rushed off a bus and walked home” Ranboo said with a monotone voice.

“Well I’m fine- wait you’re omega?You know what whatever since your here want to have some tea and study or something?” He said, openly inviting the guy he met today into his house.How did Ranboo know where he lived?Didnt cross Tubbo’s mind in the moment.

Tubbo unlocked the door and walked in, Ranboo following.They took off their shoes and coats.Tubbo prepared some tea and said that Ranboo could go up into Tubbo’s room , while he got some sugar.

Ranboo went up into Tubbo’s room and sat down on the bed.He was holding himself back from looking through the omegas stuff.It all smelled amazingly sweet yet kinda spicy.

Tubbo walked up the stairs into his room.Ranboo was sitting on it, he patted it down next to him to motion to Tubbo to sit beside him.Which he did.Handing him tea in return.

They studied math for a while, until Ranboo who was certainly bored, curiously patted or more like massaged Tubbo’s ears. He wanted to to see if the ears were actually sensitive since he’s never actually been that close to an omega before.

“Nghhhhhh Hahn~” Tubbo softly moaned at the sensation of his ear being touched.Forgetting Ranboo was the one touching him , softly panted out

“It feels goodnnngh”

Coming back to his senses covered his face with his hands.”My ears and tail are sensitive!Dont touch them!” He was bright red so embarrassing.He couldn’t believe he let out a moan for him!Stupid ears!

Ranboo didn’t think so.Quite oppositely actually.He was turned on.

He thought ‘his ears gave a nice reaction, wonder what his tail would do’.

To that he stroked Tubbo’s tail lightly.

“Hahhh purrrr” Tubbo’s face kept on getting redder

Ranboo liked that, so he continued. Stroking up and down.

“Ahhh~ Ranboo! Sto-op you’re going to make me go into-“

A gust of some sort of wind filled the room, it smelt like fresh fruits.Ranboo realized what he did.But didn’t care, he continued.

“Hah- ahh~ Ran-boo, d-d” Tubbo spit out softly, pained but lustfull.

“What is it lovely?”Ranboo said expecting something sweet from the omega.

“I want- no I NEED your d-dick hah in me”

Ranboo gulped.He stopped stroking Tubbo’s tail, but Tubbo was still panting, his eyes growing more lustfilled.What did he do now?

“I need it, AHhhhh! Ranboo please it hurts!” Tubbo continued with broken it hurts.

What a mess Ranboo thought. I mean he wasn’t against losing his virginity to a cute omega in heat. But he felt guilty, for doing this to him.

Tubbo’s it hurts became a lot louder, practically shouting them now.

What to do? Give in to temptation and put it in an innocent omega or do nothing and leave the omega in pain and in heat for three days.

Ranboo couldn’t stop himself and gave into temptation.

He pushed down the boy, now on top of him patting his head softly.Ranboo started kissing down his neck leaving marks and getting soft moans from him as a sort of approval. He pulled Tubbo closer and licked his lips for permission to enter his mouth.Which he was granted.He was eating the poor boys insides with his tongue.

He then pulled the omegas shirt up and started playing with his rosy nipples. He pulled his tongue out of Tubbo’s hot mouth and started licking one nipple while playing with the other.

“Get to the good part already” Tubbo gasped out 

Ranboo not expecting that needy moan from Tubbo.He started pulling both of their shirts off.Then their pants and voila they were naked.

Ranboo was lowering his head, diverting it to Tubbo’s dick.

Before Ranboo could even lick the tip of it Tubbo told him 

“Ranboo I- I cant wait any longer nghh”

Ranboo understood.I mean he was in heat and couldn’t wait.He flipped Tubbo onto his stomach.

He saw a slick of white stuff drip down Tubbo’s leg.

“Didn’t know you got this wet” Ranboo chuckled.

Before Tubbo could respond he was stopped by a finger being forced inside him without warning.

“Hah!” He kinda gasped out.

Ranboo still laughing continued pushing it in and out. He continuesly got soft moans from Tubbo.He again without warning pushed another finger to the wet hole that belonged to Tubbo.Getting a louder moan from him.

This time he scissored his fingers though.Tubbo panted heavier.

His moans were like he was telling Ranboo to “put it in him already”.

After Tubbo felt like mush on the inside, Ranboo had pulled out his fingers.Placing his tip to Tubbo’s hole.

Without further hesitation he pushed it in.

Earning a loud beautiful moan from Tubbo.

He pushed all the way in, in his second thrust.

Earning a ‘female’ moan so loud that Tubbo got embarrassed and closed his legs together around Ranboo as instinct.Thus making Ranboo ‘jolt’ in Tubbo.Earning a second loud ‘female like’ moan from him.

He started squeezing down on Ranboo really tightly.

“Fuck-k Tubs, h-hey stop that ugh” Ranboo started grunting out.

“R-Ranboo ahhh~ it AhHh I - can’t” Tubbo moaned angelic-like.

And that’s when it happened.Bedroom door slammed open. Tubbo’s eyes opened as big as they could.

“T- Tommy! It’s not what it looks like!” Tubbo still panting.

“Get the fuck off of him!” Tommy said as he grabbed Ranboo’s neck. He heard a gasp escape Tubbo’s mouth, they were still connected at the hips you know.

Tommy let go of Ranboo motioning him and glaring at him to pull out.But there was only one problem.

“I eh didn’t stretch him out enough and I umm well kinda am stuck.”(Don’t question this ok)

Tubbo blushed immensely at that, Ranboo as well and Tommy not so much.

“Bastard, you’re hurting him!” Tommy yelled out at him.

“He was in heat!what the hell was I supposed to to!” Ranboo yelled back.

“His heat isn’t today!” 

“I massaged his ears and stroked his tail and it like activated his heat or something!” Ranboo yelled pissed off.

Tommy had never touched Tubbo’s tail, since he always said it was sensitive.So he didn’t know if Ranboo was telling the truth.Obviously he started stroking Tubbo’s tail to see if he was. Tubbo’s moans reforming.

“T-Tommy p- put it in me too” he almost cried out.

Tommy and Ranboo looked at each other, they thought it was crazy.Buttttt temptation and jealousy got the better of Tommy as he saw how more slick poured out of Tubbo, as Ranboo continued thrusting.

He grabbed the slick of of Tubbo’s leg and used it as lube for his dick.

Slowly getting himself ready to put in Tubbo.He jerked off to the sound of Tubbo being pounded into by Ranboo. Although he hates him, he has to admit that he and Tubbo make great noises together.

Once he deemed himself ready, he grabbed Tubbo’s thigh.Ranboo took that as a hint and pulled out of Tubbo.

Ranboo looked at what he made. “Beautiful” he had thought.

A panting Tubbo is literally a blessing.

Ranboo sat down next to him, grabbed him and lifted him up onto his lap. Without a second to waste, he pushed the entire thing inside Tubbo again. A loud moan is all you heard from the other. Tubbo opened his closed shut eyes to look at Tommy. So lustfilled, so charming.

Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s shoulders and lined himself up in the front as best as he could.

Tubbo took a breath in and said 

“P-put it in!” He said it with such a fiery passion, sort of hungrily.

To that Tommy looked at Tubbo one more time for any signs that he was having second thoughts.But no signs appeared, so he started pushing it in.

“It’s- um really tightnng”Tommy said while cupping Tubbo’s cheek softly.

A small chuckle could be heard from Ranboo as he started gaining his pace slowly.Tommy following his lead.

At every thrust in from Ranboo, Tommy would thrust out.As Tommy wouldbe pounding it into Tubbo , Ranboo would be sliding out.

They were at the point when their thrusts were fast,strong and hard.

Tubbo feeling amazing let slip a “Meeeeeeow” followed by some moans.

“Did , did you just meow?” Ranboo said flustered, confused and horny.

Ranboo turned on, started moving irregularly and more bounce like. Getting loud meeps, meows, purrs and moans from the cute omega in their hold.

Tommy getting jealous that Tubbo’s moans were being caused by another’s movements, started going irregularly as well.Except he was going the same speed, just harder.

He was getting the same results as Ranboo and neither of them liked it. So they started going faster, faster and faster and harder. Just trying to ‘one up’ the other person, like a contest on who could get the best reaction from Tubbo.

Tubbo was drained, he couldn’t do it anymore. But the strong alphas holds wouldn’t let him go and they wouldn’t listen to him saying he was tired. He wasn’t angry at them though. He was quite happy and amused to be honest. I mean when two hot alphas with strong pheromones want to fuck you, would you really want them to share? It’s not like he was an attention whore, no he was just horny for their ‘eyes’.

Both males continued this competition for another 30 minutes or so. Up until Tubbo said he felt nauseous. They realized they might’ve went over board and forgotten how the omega was feeling. Tubbo reassured them he was fine. He just felt a little overwhelmed and overstimulated.

They pulled out one at a time, hearing the last moans from Tubbo.

Tubbo was unbelievably pleased with that night, So was Ranboo and Tommy as well. Tubbo was so happy in fact that he told them to “mark him”.

Not even going to second guess them selves, the two alphas grabbed Tubbo’s shoulders and bit down on his soft juicy nape.

A cold rush went through Tubbo’s body, that felt amazing.

A warm breeze on the other hand had hit Tommy and Ranboo.

Both alphas finally agreed to ‘share’ Tubbo. In which case they did.

They both laid down next to the already half asleep omega.

Tubbo flipped himself over now facing Tommy, kissed his forehead and whispered something into his ear  ✨ spicy. He than proceeded to flip himself again now facing Ranboo’s face. Gave his cheek a smooch and shut his eyes. Falling asleep for the night.

Tommy whispered over Tubbo jokingly harsh “ he moaned because of my thrusts” Tommy had ‘tried’ to assert dominance and thought he did a good job until Ranboo whispered as a come back “ I’m bigger and better so he moaned because of MY thrusts”. Both of them laughed quietly so they didn’t wake Tubbo up and fell asleep for the final time.


	5. Tubbo Gang-Bang!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a simple request(that took me too long)  
> By : A guest whose name was ‘I have a request’  
> This was the request :  
> Could you try gang-bang, but its all consensual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I know this took so long to write so I couldn’t post it, in which I’m sorry for keeping my Bottom Tubbo lovers waiting!❤️  
> I hope y’all can forgive me!😓  
> Anyways it’s rushed reading and not my best work but I have Absolutely no experience with this stuff so it’s not 100% realistically accurate.

Tubbo was feeling really anxious. He was on his way to hangout with his friends. Of course a regular group get together wouldn’t make him stressed out, but this wasn’t an ordinary get together. This one involved sex.With multiple people at a time. Yes, Yes he asked his friends if they wanted to have a ‘get together’.

Surprisingly when he asked they just replied with a :

“Yeah sure, if you want”

Which wasn’t what he expected, but nevertheless they wanted to. Tubbo at first felt ashamed of asking such a dirty question to his friends to satisfy his and their needs, started warming up to the idea of a gang-bang. I mean hes always wanted to be in one ,but asking rando’s you find at the bar isn’t a really safe option.

But anyway he’s always felt the idea of being watched, feeling overwhelmed, seeing people feel good and having a tone of options would feel amazing but he was always really scared to ask them. If they said no , he would have never gottenanother chance since he knows his friends would be consensual but some random guys probably wouldn’t. His thoughts were overflowing with confusing, odd ,pleasant and other emotions he was feeling.

“Hey Tubbo!” A distant familiar voice had shouted.

Tubbo looked up to see a group of 4 boys standing infront of him.The four boys consisted of Techno, Wilbur, Eret and Jschlatt.

Upon looking directly at their faces he started blushing. It was really embarrassing yet still turned him on.

One of the boys then spoke

“So umm we can go to my house” he said so with a timid strong voice. It was Techno that had said it. It was almost certain they would’ve went to his house anyways, since he had the biggest one.

The five of them started walking in the direction of his house. No one said anything. The four all embarassingly looked at each other over Tubbo ( he’s really short compared to them). They had all been excitedly waiting for him to meet up wit them since they were all madly in love with Tubbo and we’re really excited to have gotten the chance.They had continued walking silently for about another 15 minutes.

“And we’re here” had said Techno with a more shaky voice then regularly.

The couple of five had walked up the steps and as Techno opened the door, the four others gawked at how enormously large and spacious it was. It was awfully echoey though.

They stepped in the house and took their shoes off. Once everyone was done Techno guided them upstairs to his luxurious bedroom.

“It’s so tidy!” Wilbur mocked, he had laughed because he had thought ‘why clean up if we’re going to make a mess anyway”.

No one replied to his ‘joke’ though.

The five boys stood in silence, it really was an awkward situation to be in. And plus none of them had ever done anything like that before so starting the mood was the hardest part. They stayed in the silent room until Jschlat said

“W-wanna start?” Obviously he was very nervous, but even more excited.

The other four nodded in agreement. The four tops looked over at Tubbo just to make sure he still wanted this. Obviously they wanted to, but they wanted it to be concented and enjoyable for him too.

He looked at them and started taking off his clothes, starting with his shirt. They followed his lead and did the same. As Tubbo was taking off his pants he lied down on Techno’s oddly large spaced bed.

Eret had gasped out and joyfully said

“What if we used a blindfold and headphones! And Tubbo had to guess who was doing him!” An odd request but he was still enthusiastic about it.

The others looked at him , then at Tubbo. Obviously the Tops thought it was a great idea but they wanted his permission to do that.

“T-that - I wanna do that” he quietly said whilst flustered.

Excitedly hearing this information Wilbur grabbed some wireless headphones off of Techno’s night stand that he had seen. While Techno found a scarf to wrap around Tubbo’s eyes to use since he didn’t just have a blindfold lying around.

Tubbo, Jschlat and Eret took this time to take off their pants and boxers.

Jschlat reached into his bag and grabbed a tiny bottle that had the words ‘Extra slippery anal lube’ righten over it( don’t question it ok?). Upon seeing this Tubbo had blushed red, obviously embarrassed . Jschlat then bent down next to Tubbo and flipped him over. Revealing his naked butt in the air. This made Tubbo even redder. Jschlat opened the bottle and squeezed a good amount on his fingers. With his other hand he started stroking Tubbo’s hair, for a sort of reassurance.

“I’m putting my fingers in now” he said embarrassed

Tubbo squirmed when he heard those words. Jschlat then proceeded to touch Tubbo’s hole (*Glory hole ✨ ).

Tubbo flinched at the two fingers, but calmed down almost instantly after. Jschlat proceeded and started pushing in both fingers together. Tubbo in response shoved his hips together and squeezed his eyes shut. He let Jschlat continue pushing deeper.

“Hahn~” Tubbo started panting heavily.

Is voice was so beautiful, that he made 4 people hard in one breath. Schlat pushed even more until his fingers reached their end. Tubbo still softly moaning. Tubbo wasn’t pained and you could see that on his face. So Jschlat started moving his fingers up and then down. Repeatedly continuing this vigorous motion. At one point Jschlat had almost entirely pulled out his fingers and then forcefully pumped them back in hitting the boys sweet spot. Getting a loud

“S-SCHLATnngh!” From the whimpering in pleasure boy.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at him.So.Adorable. They had thought. They couldn’t wait to be able to be inside of him. They were so happy to be able to do it with Tubbo, being as cute as he is and all.Whilst Tubbo on the other hand was having an emotional breakdown about letting out that loud moan for only two fingers. He would usually let out something like that when he reached his climax and his partner did to.He guessed it was different since he has a bond with these people.

He had also thought of two ways that moan could affect their night , the first being it was just a uncontrollable moan that wouldn’t happen again or a moan that would keep on reoccurring during their ‘fun session’. He didn’t overthink this though.

Jschlat then pulled his fingers out of Tubbo , thinking he was prepared enough.

Techno returned into his room with an opaque scarf they could use.

Techno leaned down to Tubbo and wrapped the scarf around his eyes. He did it slowly to make sure it wasn’t uncomfortable or too tight. Wilbur then placed the headphones on his ears. They sat awkwardly in uncomfortable silence for a hot minute.

“Soooo who’s going first?” Eret had said nervously breaking the silence

Techno took a step forward and said “I will” quite confidently. No one objected, so at his turn he took his pants and boxers off. Then grabbed Jschlats lube that was laying on the bed.

Without hesitation he proceeded to squeeze outa bit of it to put on himself. He rubbed himself with his lubed up hand until he though it was slippery enough, to make it less painful.

He lined himself up with Tubbo and took a deep breath.

Followed by him grabbing Tubbo’s hair and pulling it back violently as he started pushing himself into Tubbo. Tubbo wasn’t expecting that (being deprived of sound and vision of course) and arched his back abruptly (man he broke his back so quickly). Techno continuedpushing it in, up until he bottomed out.Tubbo moaning loudly throughout the process. Techno did this so fast without any breaks, obviously Tubbo would already be a mess.Then, Techno stopped moving.

It was time for Tubbo to guess who it was.

“E-Eret?” Tubbo squeaked out because of the pleasure and nervousness.

Techno slightly lifted up the headphone off of Tubbo’s ear. So he could whisper into it “You got it wrong, so I guess I’ll have to punish you”.

Tubbo gulped but he was still shivering in anticipation . Techno lowered the side of the headphone back down.

He then proceeded to pull himself almost entirely outof Tubbo and slamming himself back in, hitting the bottoms protest directly. Tubbo’s body dropped since he ached in pleasure. Him still moaning louder. He was shaking so much , bitting his lip down to keep louder moans from escaping.

He started to shift his legs and weight up , trying to get more friction and push it in deeper. Techno noticed this and was very pleased.

Obviously he knew he shouldn’t use all of Tubbo’s energy since he knew his three other friends were waiting for it to be their turn and he wanted them to experience the amazing feeling of Tubbo as well .

So, he thrusted in a few more times, patted Tubbo’s head and pulled out gently. He kissed Tubbo’s forehead and got up. He walked away(well actually like a meter away) feeling very satisfied. Tubbo panting a lot. He had bite marks on his bottom lip from bitting down so much. He then said

“N-Next I want- I need more” with a lewd voice

The three guys looked at each other, they were all hard as a rock. Wilbur broke the awkward silence with

“I can wait so umm Jschlat how about you go?”

Jschlat nodded his head quickly with a grin he tried to hide.

He nervously took a step forward. He looked at Tubbo, his eyes glaring at the boy(in a lustfull way that is). He was so nervous yet excited. Scared yet happy.

The situation was awkward but everyone still enjoyed it so far. He felt like he was going crazy, all he could think about was the face Tubbo would make when he would be pushing deep in him.

Jschlat took Tubbo’s hand gently and flipped him over, to now be facing him. He caressed Tubbo’s cheek with his hand. Tubbo’s mouth was still panting but had this cute little ‘o’ shape while doing so. He didn’t need lube since he could still see some dripping out of Tubbo.

Jschlat grabbed Tubbo’s left hand and pinned it down roughly . He squeezed their hands together as he lined himself up and moved softly into Tubbo.

He wasn’t being rough but that still made Tubbo gasp and moan. Tubbo was clearly enjoying himself and looked really happy. His mouth moaning still in that ‘o’ shape but just bigger now. Jschlat pushed himself in all the way gently, getting yet another loud moan from Tubbo. Once he pushed all the way in he stopped.

It was time for Tubbo to guess again.

Tubbo had guessed this time with

“Jschlat ahhh” he sounded so messed up but in a way itwas almost angelic.

Deep down Tubbo wanted to get it wrong and he knew that, but that would be to embarrassing to admit.

So as Jschlat lifted the headphones up a little and said he was correct Tubbo felt a little sad. But he still enjoyed it as Jschlat continued thrusting back and fourth. Tubbo came as Jschlat pushed it in entirely hitting his sweet spot. Since hecame he clenched down on Jschlat, that made it harder for Jschlat to move. Jschlat squeezed Tubbo’s hand still having it pinned down to the bed. He moved his mouth to Tubbo’s. Passionately giving him a kiss in which Tubbo kissed back. Jschlat pulled away, admiring what he was doing. He then continued to push himself into Tubbo. Regaining the beautiful and loud moans from Tubbo. He thrusted and thrusted and thrusted harder and faster without taking a single break. Tubbo’s moans becoming more feminin in the process (I don’t mean this offensively in any way btw). Tubbo’s left hand reached around Jschlat’s back. Scratching it whilst his back arched (like a u(0-0)). He left multiple scratch marks.

Jschlat’s beautiful thrusts being stopped by Eret’s voice saying

“Wrap it up! I wanna be able to be in Tubbo too!”

He said this in a sort of jealousy. I mean as much as he would, he wouldn’t want to pound into an already overstimulated Tubbo.

Jschlat pushed all the way into Tubbo one last time before pulling himself out.

He could see a small bump be pulled out of Tubbo’s stomach.

Yet another man had left the bed feeling 99% satisfied, the 1% being that they would’ve wanted to do it more but sharing is caring.

Anyways, Eret and Wilbur were the 2 that hadn’t gone yet. They looked at each other and looked back to Tubbo. Seeing as he was almost entirely out of energy they decided to do him at the same time.

They got themselves ready . Then Wilbur laid down next to Tubbo and grabbed him placing him on top of him.(I really don’t know how to explain this position in my writing, so I’m just gonna say : Tubbo’s riding Wilbur but facing the other way, if ya know ya know)

Wilbur could see Tubbo’s legs shaking as if they wanted something. Wilbur had never really noticed how Tubbo’s legs were so beautiful. They were so perfectly rounded to sit on his lap, it was like fate.

Wilbur’s adoration was stopped by Eret placing his hands on Tubbo’s shoulders and massaging them. He then placed his dick infront of Tubbo’s face. They lightly brushed Tubbo’s lips. Tubbo understood what was coming and was very submisseful to it. So, he opened his mouth, saliva strands leaking out of it. Eret moved his dick into Tubbo’s mouth, gently. Tubbo’s lips softly bit down as he started licking the tip of it. Eret slowly moving his hands from Tubbo’s shoulders to Tubbo’s head. He brushed his hair, his fingers grazing it. Until, he grabbed a bunch of the brunettes locks and pushed his head forward. Making Tubbo swallow Eret’s entire dick. Earning a loud meep from Tubbo.

Then feeling left out, Wilbur grabbed Tubbo’s hips and started hovering them over his dick. Keeping them there for a minute.

Tubbo didn’t need to guess who it was, since he knew already. But he also couldn’t guess who it was, since his mouth was full, literally.

That didn’t stop him however from attempting to moan out their names.

“Ah-r-ret , Wah- ilbu -r” he said this quite pathetically.

But he tried anyways. 

Technically he succeeded since both males were even harder now then they were before. But he couldn’t see so, he could only feel it, in his mouth and under his hips.

Then suddenly, without warning, Wilbur dropped Tubbo’s hips. Pushing in Wilbur’s dick into Tubbo. Not very deep, but still far enough to earn a loud moan. He continued bouncing Tubbo up and down his dick. All the way till he reached the bottom.

Eret and Wilbur had stopped moving. They looked at each other, smirkingly.

Eret regained his fast pace of face fucking Tubbo. Wilbur had joined him. Their movements perfectly syncing. Tubbo’s moan were muffled, but you could still hear parts of them. They were loud and beautiful. Exactly what they wanted.

They pushed and pulled in and out repeatedly. Without breaks.

After a while of doing so, Tubbo seemed visibly exhausted. So being the gentleman they were, continued pounding into him- Jk they saw how visibly tired he was, and being the gentleman they were, pushed in one more time and pulled out entirely. Once they both pulled out, Tubbo’s eyes shot closed under his blindfold, since he did so, so fast the others could see it move.

“I- It was great” Tubbo said, passionately even though he was tired.

The four male tops took of his blindfold and headphone.

Tubbo dozed offand fell asleep. The others admiring what they had done, quickly got a towel, prepared a bath and brought Tubbo to said bath to clean him off. They wouldn’t want him to feel weird when he woke up and in pain because of the cum still in him. No, they believed aftercare was very important. 

Well to there plan at least. Since they wanted to do this on a monthly basis, and if Tubbo felt gross after they had done it , he probably wouldn’t want to do it with them anymore.

So they cleaned him off, put him in some clean clothes and placed him on the bed.Whose bedsheets were obviously cleaned and ready for reusage.

Tubbo sleeping peacefully and quietly.

Whilst the other four got a futon each and slept on it.

In the end, everyone felt extremely satisfied. Tubbo definitely wanted to do it again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz tell me what was your favourite chapter so far plz!  
> (I kinda wanna see what you guys liked)  
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed, stay healthy and continue reading what you wanna read!❤️


End file.
